


Birthday Presents

by Zivandre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivandre/pseuds/Zivandre
Summary: When Draco tries his hand at wrapping birthday presents, hilarious trouble ensues.





	Birthday Presents

Draco Malfoy slipped out of the jeweler's shop in Diagon Alley. He had just picked up the order he had placed the previous week; an engagement ring. The ring was exquisite, and had a large onyx settled in the center of the silver band, flanked by one emerald and one ruby. 

He was going to propose to his longtime girlfriend of four years tonight at her birthday party. Walking quickly down the sidewalk, he also popped into the clothing store to buy an extra present for Hermione. He soon found the perfect dress that was a jade green sheer fabric, overlaying a forest green silk. Paying for his purchase, he slipped out of the store, and soon slipped into the shadows of an alleyway.

When he was at the Apparition point, he soon arrived at their shared home. Calling out Hermione’s name, and finding her to be in their bedroom, he shouted up that he’d be there in a moment. 

He quickly headed into their shared study before she could seek him out, and prepared himself to wrap her present. Even though they had been together four years, and he had bought her something for each holiday, he wanted to hand-wrap this present. In the previous times, he had always had one of his female friends, or his mother to help; but he knew Hermione would appreciate the gift more if he was the one to conceal it.

Pulling out the roll of gift-wrap from the closet, he soon laid a large square on the ground and set to work. However, he soon found out that wrapping gifts were way harder than it had looked. The paper was crinkly in most places, and he had managed to rip over half of it off. He had also managed to tape the ripped bit to the sides of his shirt, and the piece he was using was taped to the floor. 

Picking up the dress and folding it smaller, he tried and failed yet again. He had paper covering the mass of fabric, but it had looked like a mountain troll had wrapped it. 

Unwrapping it, he rolled the dress into a cylinder shape before placing it on the paper again. When he had it folded over twice, and about to place tape to seal it, he heard the doorknob turning. 

Hurrying to cover his work, he placed the tape down, not noticing that it had also taped to the front of his robes. Luckily, the bundle stayed rolled to his front, will he pushed the rest of the gift wrap behind their desk.

Hearing Hermione laughing, Draco whirled back around and the tape chose that moment to detach itself from the rest of the present. The paper unfurled, along with the Dress to Hermione’s amusement and Draco’s horror.

“Don’t look at me!” Draco shrieked in a high pitch voice. It had looked like he was wearing the dress!

Unable to stop herself from laughing, Hermione bent over and had placed her hands on her knees. When she was able to control her laughter, Hermione spoke.

“You look absolutely ridiculous. But that green brings out the blue in your eyes,” she chuckled.

“This was for your birthday, thank you very much!”

“Well, that cat’s out of the bag now, isn’t it? I think you should keep it, it looks loads better on you!”

Shaking with embarrassment at being caught like this, Draco tore the dress off along with the gift-paper and tape. He then proceeded to hand Hermione the jumbled mess of fabric and paper, before telling her ‘Happy Birthday.’

Before Draco had gotten out of the room however, Hermione had stopped him.

“The dress is wonderful, I’ll wear it tonight. Thank you, and it’s the thought that counts Draco. I surely won’t be forgetting this anytime soon!” Hermione explained, before placing her lips against Draco’s.

In the end, Draco may have suffered a bit of embarrassment, but, he knew Hermione wouldn’t hold it against him. Besides, she was the one marrying him!

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on FFNet.  
> Any reviews will be appreciated, thank you for reading!


End file.
